In recent years, public telephone booths have dwindled in number and many of the remaining booths have fallen into relative disuse and disrepair. The demise of the public telephone booth can be traced, in part, to the increasing prevalence of mobile phones and to the widespread use of communication networks for non-telephonic purposes. Many people who wish to participate in telephone conversations in public places prefer the convenience of their own mobile phones to the inconvenience of a stationary phone booth. Furthermore, in contrast to many mobile phones, conventional public telephone booths do not allow users to access Internet-based data and services. Many people who wish to access Internet-based data and services in public places use mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones or laptop computers) and wireless networks (e.g., mobile broadband networks or Wi-Fi networks) to do so. In short, for many people, the public telephone booth is less convenient and less functional than other readily available options for connecting to a communication network.
Despite the seeming ubiquity of mobile computing devices, many people are often left with insufficient access to telephonic or Internet-based services. In some areas, wireless network coverage may be poor or nonexistent. In areas where wireless networks are available, the number of network users or the volume of network traffic may exceed the capacity of the network, leaving some users unable to connect to the network, and degrading quality of service for users who are able to connect (e.g., degrading audio quality of phone calls or reducing rates of data communication). Even when wireless networks are available and not congested, some people may not have access to telephonic or Internet-based services because they may not have suitable computing devices or network-access agreements (e.g., a person may not own a computing device, may own a computing device but not have a network-access agreement with an Internet-service provider, may not own a mobile computing device, may have a mobile computing device with an uncharged battery, etc.).
Access to a telephone during an emergency, to contact emergency responders, can mean the difference between life and death. Most college campuses and many public locations have 911 “call boxes” that allow users to dial 911 in the event of an emergency. Public pay telephones may also be used for this purpose. For example, when hurricane Sandy struck New York City in 2012, power to the city and some of the cell towers was lost, but the public pay phones remained working on an existing 48-volt infrastructure. As battery powered phones went dead, citizens were able to make emergency phone calls using the public pay phone system.